Delicate
by phantomgrace
Summary: Bella has been desperately trying to build a friendship between Edward and Jacob. What she doesn't realize that she is pushing so hard, that Edward is subconsciously falling for the wrong person. Slash. Please read and review.
1. Try

_**Delicate  
**_by Ukume

**Contains:** Language, sexual themes (including homosexuality so if you're a hater click that lovely back button or read on, who knows – you might like it xD), and mild violence.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight. Some housewife does ;)

**Author's Note:** I think it is very important for me to state that I am _not_ a Twilight fan and that I have only read the first two books. I've skimmed through the 3rd and 4th but that's it so forgive me if I get certain things mixed up. Even though I'm not a Twilight fan, I do like the idea of Jacob/Edward (mainly 'cos I really don't like Bella xD). So no, this doesn't bash Twilight – it's simply slash. So please read, review, and hopefully enjoy. :)

**Chapter 1  
**_Try_

"You had to get that damn fucking over grown bear, didn't you!?" Jacob yelled at Edward.

"Jacob, language," Bella hissed as people around the three of them started to stare.

"Black, would you act your age, please?"

Jacob snorted, "I'm sixteen – I'm allowed to act like an immature ass! Unlike century-old sort-of dead guy walking next to me!"

"Language, Jake!"

"There's nothing wrong with the bear," Edward rolled his eyes annoyed, ignoring the younger boy's last comment.

Jacob stopped in his tracks to face him, "Nothing wrong with it? If so, how come you made Bella carry it only to have some idiot push her down the water slide?"

"I didn't make her carry it – she only grabbed it because you would not. And it was only one second so I could see what I was doing opening the gate to get out," Edward said as they walked hastily back to the parking lot.

"Still your fault –"

"My fault? Would you –"

"Guys!" Bella raised her voice now, "Would you please lower your voices – I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Edward turned and put his hands on her shoulders, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for our behavior to embarrass you…"

Jacob rolled his eyes and threw his car door open as Edward continued mumbling his dumb apology for acting like an ass (as always, in Jacob's opinion).

…

Driving back, Bella stared at Edward for nearly half an hour before finally saying, "I really wish you would try to get along with him."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the problem."

"No. You both are. He's too busy trying to find excuses to argue with you and you're too busy trying to make me to stay away from him to see…," she trailed off, feeling that Edward probably wasn't listening.

"To see what?" Edward asked proving that he was listening.

"To see that I love you both so much and I hate being in between you when you're arguing over the dumbest stuff."

Edward pulled into the Swan driveway and parked, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe arguing with him is what makes it tolerable for me?"

"What?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows, interested on what he meant by that.

As if reading her mind, Edward went on, "Arguing with him make me see…makes it feel like…he isn't as perf…I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Like…I have an excuse to not like him and accept that he's apart of your life…_our_ lives…," Edward bit his bottom lip, knowing that subconsciously he was leaving a lot of things out, "I just want it to be me and you. Always. I want to marry you without some little…_kid_ bickering all the time…I just want you."

Bella smiled lightly, "Edward," he cupped his face in her small hands, "I love you. And nothing will ever change that, but Jacob's important to me, too. You need to accept that and make it work. I need the both you."

Edward grimaced. He didn't want her to need Jacob.

"Maybe that's selfish," she continued, "But it's the way it is. Please try to get along with him."

Edward hid from this thought. Somewhere deep in his subconscious, he almost heard himself say, _trust me Bella, you don't want me to_.

…

Jacob threw down the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it. Ugh, he hated the aftertaste of smoking but he did it anyway. He cracked open a beer and threw himself down on an old beat up couch next to the bonfire.

He and a few friends were in a forest clearing. They had started a good-sized bonfire and had gathered a bunch of old beat up furniture several feet away around it.

Quil came and sat with Jacob, "You really drinking?"

Jacob shrugged and then he chugged down the bottle, "Bella still engaged to the bloodsucker?"

Jake nodded, "That's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"She wants us, me and pale face, to get along. To be friends." Quil laughed, "She wants us to be buddies – her exact words by the way – she wants me to get over this and just let it go…but I can't. She wants me to pretend that I feel nothing and that I can just do want she wants just because of they way I feel toward her…"

"She sounds selfish…"

Jake turned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and brown skin looking at him, "Sounds like she wants too much too soon," she said in a low seductive voice.

"And what, you don't?" Quil muttered under his breath.

The girl threw daggers at him with her eyes, "Okayyy, I get the hint – see you later man," Quil said motioning at Jacob before walking away.

Jacob motioned back before giving the girl his full attention, "My name's Andrea."

He put out his hand to her, "Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob Black," she said sweetly as her pink lips turned into a devilish smile.

Jacob stood and discovered the girl was only a little shorter than him. He reached six feet exactly now, and was glad that it was taking him a little longer to get to his full height – he didn't want to be seen as a freak in high school.

"So, Jacob Black, ever played I Never?" Andrea's smile grew mischievous and Jacob then understood.

…

Bella and Edward stood around in Bella's room as she modeled a new dress Charlie had bought her. It was green and knee length. She spun around and Edward smiled, "You look beautiful."

She blushed as she said thank you, "Think I'll wear it to Alice and Jasper's anniversary."

"Sounds like a good idea…maybe…maybe you should invite Jacob to come," Edward suggested 'casually'.

Bella looked up at him immediately, "Now, _that_ sounds like a bad idea."

Edward shrugged, "Maybe by then we'll be getting along better."

"Give me one good reason why to believe that," she said smiling, crossing her arms.

"I will make it my best effort to be acquaintances with him," he pulled Bella closer.

"Acquaintances?"

"Alright, alright, friends," he said as he was rewarded with a lingering kiss, "Call him and ask – it's still pretty early."

Bella pulled out her cell phone, "Yeah knowing him he's off at a party somewhere," she said snickering.

…

Jacob threw his head back and groaned loudly; Andrea's head had just gone below his waistline. He panted harshly before she came back up, wiped her mouth, and kissed him again. Jacob was too horny to care…and tipsy .

He rolled the both of them over and caressed her naked breasts in his large hands. She gasped and squirmed as one of his hands slipped in between her thighs. Within a few seconds, he slipped in something different that generated much louder moans from the girl underneath him.

And out of nowhere, his cell phone, feet away in the pocket of his pants, began to ring loudly. His ringtone wasn't the most pleasant to listen to.

Andrea looked up at Jacob who said, "Ignore it. They'll give up in a few seconds."

But Bella did not give up. Jacob made a noise of frustration as he pulled out of Andrea to reach his phone to finally stop the irritating ring, "What, Bella?" he said feeling very frustrated as he threw himself on his back on the ground. Apparently Andrea felt the same as walked over.

Bella paused for a moment taken a back by his greeting, "Hey Jake, sorry am I bothering you?"

"Not at all," Jacob lied threw gritted teeth as Andrea straddled him to continue. He hissed as he felt himself go inside her again.

"Um…are you sure? You sound a little…weird," Bella said confused.

Jacob muffled a couple of moans with his mouth before saying, "Yeah, I'm just a little out of breath. Me and some of the guys were racing and shit. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering – do you have any plans for September the sixth?"

"Bells," Jacob said, his voice raspy.

Edward clenched his jaw as his stomach turned. Why was his voice like that?

"What?"

"You should know that I _never_ plan that far ahead."

Bella giggled, "You do now. I was…me and Edward we wondering…"

"No…"

"If you'd come to Alice and Jasper's anniversary bash –"

"What have they been together two hundred and three years now? No thanks. Get back to me when it's been three hundred and sixty-seven," he said sarcastically.

"Jake, please?" Bella looked over at Edward's disapproving face; she could tell he didn't want her to talk Jacob into saying yes.

"I'll think about it," and with those few words, Jacob abruptly hung up and continued what he had been doing…Andrea.

Edward spoke first, "What the hell was he doing? I could hear him panting all the way over here."

Bella shrugged, "He was out running with his friends."

Edward didn't say anything, but somehow hearing those words made his stomach settle.

"And he said that he'd think about it," she walked over to her mirror. She picked up her hair, "Zipper please."

Edward smiled slightly and moved from his frozen state to unzip the dress. He then turned around as Bella dressed into some sleeping clothes.

…

Review, yes? I apologize for that whole Andrea/Jacob thingy...but it was necessary xD.


	2. Truce

First of all, thanks so much everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them and enjoy seeing/reading them so please keep doing so ^^ Secondly, here's the next chapter, mainly filler but a couple of key points here and there. So please read, review, and enjoy:P

**Responses:  
**_MISS:_ Merci pour la lecture! Je suis heureux que vous l'aimez. (sorry my french isn't very good XD).  
_YACUMO_: Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to make the chapters longer(:

**Chapter Two**  
_Truce_

Bella's phone rang under her pillow. Grudgingly, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells it's me."

"Jake? God, what the hell are you doing calling me at," Bella rolled over to check her clock, "At six in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Okay, this anniversary crap," Jacob began completely ignoring Bella's slight annoyance, "When is it?"

"September the sixth."

"Right…that's like, what? Five months away?"

"Correct," Bella gritted.

"Okay, then let me ask you this…."

"Kay…"

"What the hell is Cullen doing at my house at six in the morning, on a Saturday mind you, telling me that we need to go shopping for that damn anniversary?!"

Bella sat up immediately, "Edward's at your house?"

"Yes and the bastard keeps insisting we go shopping. As if we were a couple of queers or some shit," Jacob adding purposely knowing Edward was in his room listening to every word.

Bella laughed, completely ignoring the fact that Jacob had just called Edward a bastard, "Can you put Edward on the phone?"

"No need, he's listening," Jacob rolled his eyes.

Bella merely laughed again, "I suggested to him that you two should go look for something to wear for the anniversary but I didn't mean this soon…or early," Bella explained hardly holding back the amusement in her voice.

"Your boyfriend sucks," Jacob stated.

"I know," Bella giggled.

"Bella! Ew…seriously…we look I'm go get pale face out of my room and I'll talk to you later."

"Jake, wait."

"What?"

"Go shopping with him."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"If I have, it yours and Edward's fault."

"No way in hell am I going with – "

"Jacob, please! You'll end up having to go with him sooner or later, so why not sooner? Please, for me?"

Jacob grumbled under his breath. It took a few minutes but Bella convinced him it was convenient.

"Okay, Cullen, where are we going?"

Edward turned around as Jacob came back into his room, "How do you live in a place like this?" Edward had been looking around, disbelievingly at the size of Jacob's room.

"What? Just because you're filthy rich doesn't mean everyone else is going to be," Jacob spat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend…it's just this room hardly big enough for you, and if I was a bit taller, I'd have to slouch."

"Well maybe next time you should try coming in through the _front door_ and waiting in the hallway and not fitting your ass through my window," Jacob spat once again but this time with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Get out, I need to get ready…"

"Do have any specific place you want to go?"

"Um…the mall?" Jacob said in a 'duh' tone.

As Edward took the front door out of the house, Jacob pulled his shirt over his head and got in the shower. Since getting his hair cut, showering went a lot faster but Jacob already intended in letting his hair grow back out.

He dressed in a simple blue long-sleeve shirt, it was a bit chilly outside, and the only nice pair of jeans he owned. And his favorite black pair of Chuck Taylors. Somehow, being next to Cullen for the next few hours made him feel the need to look nice.

Jacob walked out, leaving a quick note to his dad. Opening the door to Edward's Volvo, he found the vampire brushing his hair, "Really? You're brushing your hair?"

"What? You used to brush yours all the time," Edward said apprehensively.

"Yeah, that's because I used to have hair to my _shoulders _unlike you…hell if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're queer," Jacob just couldn't turn off the jerk in him around Edward.

Edward sighed exasperated, "Okay, listen _Jacob_, I don't want to fight or argue or any of that nonsense. But I don't want to suck up to you or have you suck up to me – "

"I would _never_ – " Jacob began.

"I know, I know," Edward interrupted slightly embarrassed about his choice of words, "But we need to get a long for Bella's sake. So can we act our ages and put our differences aside?"

"I'm young, I'm allowed to act dumb…" Jacob saw the annoyed expression on Edward's face, "But… okay, for the day we'll call a truce and go from there."

Edward looked at Jacob, surprised, "Really?"

"Really," Jacob said tight-lipped.

Edward held back a small smile trying to come about. Somehow those few words had made all the difference for his mood.

…

They settled on going to the mall for clothes. It didn't take long for Jacob to find something he liked but Edward refused to let him buy the first suit he'd found.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's…gray." Edward stated plainly.

"So? It fits perfect, do you know how hard it is for me to find something that fits right?"

"That's because you don't look in the men's section, besides Alice hates gray," Edward looked through some racks of pants. Jacob was exactly six feet now, but he was also muscular but had a narrow waist. No wonder he only ever wore shorts, looking for clothes must have been a bitch.

"How was I supposed to know Sunshine hates gray? What's wrong with gray?"

"It's a gloomy color, according to her…"

"Oh boo-hoo, what about these?" Jacob held up a pair of pants.

Edward swore he didn't mean to. He could've never predicted what Jacob had been holding in his hand. But when he saw it, Edward let out a roaring laughter so loud, Jacob jumped.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Jacob asked profusely confused.

"Magenta leather pants, really?" Edward responded amused.

"They are _not_ magenta, they are _purple_. And what, I saw Quil wear them once and he looked okay…," Jacob tried not to burst into laughter as he watched Edward's face doused in genuine mirth. It was a strange sight…but a nice one too….yes…nice.

Edward calmed down, "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard," he said more to himself than Jacob.

"What about Bella…don't you guys joke around?"

Edward felt a bit of guilt by what he had just said…Bella never did make him laugh like that, "I mean…I don't know. Things with us....so serious...usually...no time for jokes…"

By the look on Jacob's face, Edward had said a bit too much.

…

In the end, Jacob ended up getting black pinstriped pants and vest with a sky blue long-sleeve button up. He hadn't bothered to try it on because by the time they got to the store, he felt sick and exhausted of trying on clothes. Not too mention he was starving.

"You know, I can hear your stomach growling," Edward said amused as he paid for his plain black suit.

"Yeah, I want pretzels…"

"Pretzels?" Edward repeated as they walked out of the store and headed towards the food court.

"Yeah, I love pretzels," Jacob said in an almost child-like way.

Once at the food court, Jacob ordered himself two hot dogs and six pretzels, all different flavors.

"I never knew they had so many pretzel flavors," Edward said as he watched Jacob finish his last hot dog and start his second pretzel.

"Have you ever had them?"

"No…they smell good…"

"Try that one," Jacob pointed at a pretzel.

"I don't eat food."

"I didn't say eat it, I said try it. Just spit it back out on a napkin when you're done."

"Okay…" Edward didn't even bother to pay attention to the smell of the pretzel before putting it into his mouth. Edward immediately spit it back out onto the table and watched as Jacob laughed hysterically, "Ughh! You bastard, you didn't tell me it had garlic!"

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't help myself," Jacob managed through laughter as he hit his fist on the table with amusement, "I thought with your sense you'd smell it but I guess not…"

"I haven't tasted garlic since I was human…haven't you ever heard of vampires being repelled by it?" Edward asked incredulous.

"Well, yeah, I mean I wanted to test out the theory. It didn't go the way I planned," Jacob started his third pretzel – cinnamon.

"What? Expected to me have boils popping out of my skin? Sorry, it only makes us extremely nauseous…besides what would you have done if that happened in the middle of all these people?"

"I would've used my finger to make a cross and say you were possessed," Jacob said with a straight face.

Okay, that was twice Jacob had made Edward laugh in one day. He tried not to think about…what if Jacob was thinking about it? Edward usually refrained from listening to Jacob's mind since it was usually filled with unpleasant things directed towards him and his family, but for today he might've made an exception.

Just as Edward was about to tune into Jacob's thoughts, a tall girl with long black hair came over and greeted Jacob.

"Oh hey, Andrea what's up?"

Andrea merely mumbled something and it didn't take long for Andreas lustful thought to reach Edward.

"Cullen, this is my, um, friend Andrea," Jacob said introducing her.

_I was more than a friend last night._

Edward choked on pretending to sip water.

"…this is Edward Cullen," Jacob finished introducing them, "I didn't know vaam – um…never mind, you alright?" He had almost said 'vampires'.

"I'm fine…I think it was the garlic. It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Andrea," Edward gave Andrea a cold and tight smile, contracting his previous comment.

"My acquaintance?" Andrea furrowed her eyebrows.

"Umm…He's an old soul in a young body," Jacob said uncertainly as Andrea sat on his lap, "A _very_ old soul."

Edward kept hearing words like hot, sexy, built, fit circulating Andrea's mind about Jacob. He was more in tune to what her mind was saying than her mouth.

"…he and I have been very good friends for a while now…"

Edward tuned back to what the girl had just said, "What? How can you be very good friends with Jacob when you just met last night?"

Both Jacob and Andrea furrowed their eyebrows before Andrea said, "I…wasn't talking about him."

"Yeah, Cullen, she was talking about Quil," Jacob added at he took the last bite of his last pretzel.

_What's his problem_? Andrea thought.

"You," Edward said aloud. He slapped himself mentally before adding, "Were saying?"

Andrea eyed Edward strangely before continuing some story about her and Quil. Edward gritted his teeth every time she brushed her chest against Jacobs arm, every time she took his hand…

After what seemed a life-time of Andrea talking, she stood and excused herself, "…have to get home to make dinner for my sister. Mom's out of town. It was nice to meet you, Edward," Edward gave her a tight-lipped smile and turned away uncomfortably as she placed a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

When she was finally out of earshot Jacob hissed, "What the hell is your deal?"

"You slept with her last night, didn't you?"

Jacob scowled, "That…is none of your business…besides, ever heard of privacy?"

"I can't help it she thinks so loud…especially about you…" he added the last part sourly.

"So? You don't listen to me…much, I don't think…" It was more of a question than it was a statement.

"No, I don't but that's because you're always cursing at me…"

"That's to keep you from eavesdropping."

"T…that's not the point. Why are you sleeping with her?"

Jacob just chuckled, "Because I can."

"What about Bella?"

"You want me to sleep with her? Thanks for sharing," Jacob said amused once more.

"You know that's not what I mean," Edward frowned, "If you're messing around with that Andrea girl, why fight for Bella?"

"Cullen, sex is sex. Just because I have sex with somebody doesn't mean I'm in anyway interested in being with them. It just means I'm sixteen and I have hormones. Hell, you know what it's like, you're seventeen…sort of."

Edward cracked his crooked smile, "Being stuck at an age with crazed hormones can be difficult…"

Once again, he had said too much, "_Okay_…I think we should go…," Jacob suggested eying Edward strangely.

...

The drive back was silent. Too silent for Jacob's taste, so he turned on the radio and found a station he liked and turned it up loud. Soon he began singing along, as if he'd forgotten Edward was there with him.

"Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks. Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks…" Jacob had begun head banging and was air-drumming, "It's a non-stop disco bet you it's Nabisco, bet you didn't know…"

Edward arched his eyebrows, confused. Since when did Jacob let loose around him of all people? When he turned the volume almost all the way down, Jacob stopped rocking abruptly, "What are you _doing_?"

Jacob looked at him defensively, "What? You make boring company at times." Jacob merely shrugged at Edward's taken a back expression.

"I am _not _boring."

Jacob merely rolled his eyes as he turned the volume back up, "Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody dies, everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody cries."

Edward shook his head and didn't bother to cover up his smile. What a sight they must have been. Edward's phone rang, "Hello…"

"Hey, Edward," it was Bella, "Um…what in the world are you listening to?"

Edward chuckled but not loud enough for Bella to hear, "You mean what Jacob is listening to?"

"Ohh…wow, you let him touch the radio?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just wondering…" Bella went on to ask about plans they had made to go to….From the corner of his eye, Edward watched Jacob singing so loud he could see his vocal chords straining. And for the first time since meeting her, Edward didn't pay attention to a single word Bella said.

…

Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, please!(:  
PS The song Jake was listening to is Violent Pornography by System of a Down. & Please overlook mistakes I've made xD


	3. Resist

**A/N: **Dudesss I am sooo sorry about the couple of months wait for this, being a senior is INSANE. Time flies by like I don't know what and I hardly have time for anything. And if I forgot to respond to anyone's review please do forgive me, my mind has been in a million pieces t_t Enjoy (:

**Chapter Three**  
_Resist  
_

"Remind me why you want me there, again," Jacob sighed lazily as he dropped a package of Oreo cookies in their shopping cart.

"Jake, don't get those," Bella sighed disapprovingly, "They are so unhealthy. I want you there because you're my friend."

She was tired, actually they were both tired. Jacob had come over for a movie night and had stayed up until morning came and only had a few hours of sleep before coming to the grocery store. They had promised Charlie a dinner for him and his new girlfriend, Hayley.

"Cullen's going to be there. You don't need me there."

"Jake, don't start. We stayed up way too late watching crappy movies to have the energy to argue…"

"Who's arguing?" he asked as he stared at some fried chicken he knew Bella would never let him buy. Why did she have to be such a health freak? "Where did he go anyway?"

"To find the garlic." Jacob almost laughed, "What?"

"Nothing."

They walked into the dairy aisle and Bella looked for the ingredients to a frozen dessert, "What if she doesn't like sweets?"

"What kind of girl doesn't like sweets," Jacob asked incredulous. Bella threw him a look, "Other than you of course."

"I don't know. I just want things to go well…you know impress her for Charlie. I don't want it to be like when I met Phil," Bella said shaking her head at the memory as she looked at the prices for plain vanilla ice cream.

It had been a disaster. Bella had still been naive when she met Phil and had no idea that in a way, he was replacing Charlie. So consequently, when she was left alone with Phil she began to talk about Charlie to Phil. A lot. Too much and had even given private details about her parent's relationship to Phil.

"My mommy loves my daddy. She said she misses him a lot…" Jake mimicked a young Bella.

"It's not funny!" She punched his arm.

Jake's face spread into a wide grin, "You're right, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She stood there feeling awkward as she said, "Jake…trouble breathing here…"

"Sorry I –"

"Can't be doing that anymore," Bella looked at her feet as she spoke knowing she was walking on thin ice.

"What?" Bella turned around back to the frozen yogurts.

"You can't just hug and kiss me like that anymore, Jake. I'm engaged to Edward –"

"I know," he gritted his teeth, "Believe me, I _know_."

"Then why do you keep pushing this…"

Bella didn't have to be specific. He knew she meant their friendship. Ever since Bella and Edward had announced their engagement, Jacob would make small efforts in winning Bella. Like taking her out, doing almost whatever she asked, giving small gestures like hugs and kisses on her cheek or forehead and so on. But Bella didn't go for it.

"You really have to ask?" Jacob decided to change the subject, "Look, do I really have to go? I'm starting to feel like we're some fucked up threesome."

"Ew, Jake, that's gross," Bella said as Jacob chuckled.

"Kidding, I'll go to your stupid dinner as long as I can bring someone, too."

Bella raised her eyebrows, "A friend?"

"Yeah…a friend," Jacob said subtly as he hugged her again. As he took her into his arms again, Edward rounded the corner in the aisle and stopped to stare at the pair of them.

_If looks could kill_, thought Jacob as he smirked inwardly. He kissed Bella on the cheek this time and saw Edward swallow sourly as he let her go.

…

Bella left Jacob and Edward at check out while she ran to a store right across the street to buy some decorations for the table. Edward looked at the person in front of them in line 7, the woman's cart was bursting with all kinds of stuff. Apples, mangos, pasta, potatoes, bread, …cheetos? What in the world were Cheetos?

"What were you doing with Bella?" Edward asked quietly still staring at the woman's bizarre assortment of food.

"I think it's called grocery shopping, Cullen," Jacob answered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, don't play games."

The cashier looked between them uncomfortably; he hated dealing with people like this early in the day. _Too bad, they're both cute._

"No, that'd be your specialty…" said Jacob opening up a bag of Cheetos.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

Jacob gave Edward a blank stare, "What? Unlike you, I'm still growing – I'm not dead inside."

"You want to announce it to the entire store for me?" Edward hissed.

Jacob chewed his Cheetos loudly before replying, "If it means you get staked at the heart then sure why not?"

Edward frowned at Jacob's sardonic smile. He would've loved to wipe the smile of his face with his… fists! _**Fists**_. Edward shook his head, as if doing so would clear the thoughts of him and Jacob from it, "Listen, I know you're into the friends with benefits kind of thing but Bella and I are getting married."

"Are you shitting me? When did you get engaged?" Jacob eyes widened as he grabbed a can of non-stick spray and put it to his chest, dramatically. "I know you're getting married, Cullen, I see that damn ring flashing in my face just about everyday."

"Just…keep your space from her. I don't want to see you with her…like that," he added as an afterthought.

"Like what?" Jacob asked annoyed at the constant beep beep beeping from the cashier checking out their purchases.

"Like you're more than friends, because you're not," he said this sharply, defensively.

"Whatever you say, Cullen."

…

They drive back to the Swan house was a peaceful one, mainly because they drove separate cars. Edward and Bella together and Jacob alone. They were on a fairly empty road with large pine trees on both sides of the road and from the rear-view mirror, Edward could see Jacob singing (maybe shouting?) and head banging just like a couple of weeks before. Edward smiled inwardly and then let it show on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

He had forgotten Bella was there with him, "Um…nothing. Just happy to be with you." He took her hand in his and kissed it but kept his eyes on the mirror as he did.

"So I'm a bit nervous…I don't want Hayley to be scared away."

"You'll be fine. And I'll be there, there's no need to worry."

"What would I do without you…" Bella wondered out loud.

"Jacob!" Edward almost shouted.

Bella turned confused to look at Edward, "Jacob? I would do Jacob…what?"

Edward pulled the car over on the side of the wet road, "No, he ran off the road."

"WHAT?" Bella immediately turned in her seat to look and there was Jacob with his car half way in a ditch.

Quickly, the both climbed out to run to Jacob's aid who was still in the car clutching its steering wheel so tightly his knuckles almost turned white.

Easily, Edward set Jacob's car back on the slick road. At once Bella opened the door.

"I'm fine," Jacob laughed shaking before Bella could ask, still clutching the steering wheel, "I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Are you feeling sick?" Bella almost reached out to touch his forehead but then she remembered his temperature was always that of a furnace.

"Bells, I said I'm fine – "

"But – "

Edward drowned out the voices of the two teenagers squabbling in front of him and concentrated on Jacob's thoughts. Nothing. Edward tried again. He couldn't hear anything at all.

"Cullen, why are you staring at me like that?"

Edward shook his head, "No reason…you should let me take you home."

"I'm fine besides why would _you_ want to – "

"I'll take him home, Edward," Bella interrupted.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, "That makes more sense."

Edward looked at Jacob one more time, trying his hardest to hear his thoughts. But again. Nothing.

…

Once back at the Swan house, time flew by. They had set up a table for six in the kitchen. Bella had bought a hideous red-orange cloth to put over the table and an odd duck center piece. The only tasteful thing she had managed was the glass wine cooler for Hayley's drink, Charlie was a beer man after all.

Seating arrangements were Edward of, course, next to Bella and Charlie next to Hayley. They were waiting for Jacob to show up. Just on time before they began to eat, they heard a knock.

"Mmm, I'll get it," said Bella as she sipped her water.

Moments later, Jacob walked in with his date. Edward almost growled when he recognized her. Andrea. As everyone introduced themselves, Edward scrutinized Andrea. Her thick black hair was held back in a slick ponytail, showing of her structured jaw line. She wore very subtle make up but enough to bring out her high cheekbones and the fullness of her lips. She stood in a simple yellow dress that looked great against her dark skin and heels that helped her reach Jacob's exact height. Jacob on the other hand, wore ripped jeans a plain t-shirt and converse. Despite the differences in dress, they looked impressive together.

"…remember Andrea, right?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, it's good to see you."

Andrea merely gave him a tight smiled as she took her place on opposite ends of the table from Jacob.

They began by simply eating in silence until Andrea decided to make conversation, "How did you and Hayley meet?"

Charlie chuckled as Hayley blushed, "Actually that's a funny story. She was on her way to her daughter's wedding – "

"You have a daughter?" Bella interrupted.

Hayley nodded with a mouthful of salad, "Yes, she's twenty three – I told her she's crazy getting married so young –"

Jacob pointedly looked at Edward and Bella as they looked at one another.

"That's what I keep telling Bells, here. She has it in her mind that once she's out of school she's going to marry Edward."

"Dad!" Bella hissed.

"What, Bells? Everyone here knows."

Bella turned to look at Andrea, "I knew, actually. Jay told me."

"Jay?" Bella asked.

"Long story, Bells," Jacob smiled through a mouthful of casserole. He and Andrea looked at one another and smiled. Clearly it was an inside joke. Edward frowned, when had they gotten so close? He began to move his food around, to make it look like he was eating.

"See, I don't get why it would be bad for us to get married – we love each other, don't we?" Bella looked at Edward who hadn't muttered a word. As he nodded, he noticed Andrea frowning at him.

_That doesn't look like the face of a boy that's in love._

He heard her think. It made him uncomfortable and almost angry to hear a mere stranger think that – of course he loved Bella! They had been together a long time now.

"Marriage is a complicated thing. People change, especially when you're young and inexperienced," said Hayley, "Take it from two divorcés," she looked at Charlie.

"Well, anyways, Hayley was late to her wedding. So she was speeding…"

…

Night came and Jacob, Andrea, and Hayley had already left. Edward and Bella were cleaning up.

"So what did you think of Hayley?" Charlie asked the two.

"She seems really nice," Edward said. And he meant it, Hayley had a great sense of humor.

"She's okay," Bella gritted. Edward turned to see Charlie with a scowl on his face.

"Just because she doesn't agree with our marriage happening this soon doesn't mean she's not a pleasant person," Edward whispered in Bella's ear. But not quiet enough for Charlie not to hear. Clearly disappointed, Charlie grabbed his last beer and left to the living room.

"Bella, you really want to do that to him?"

"Do what?" she asked stubbornly as she put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Not be happy for him."

"Why can't he be happy for me? For us? It's not my fault his marriage went to hell."

"He's just doing what most dads do, look out for their daughters." Edward said calmly even though he felt slight annoyance at the fact that he had to constantly remind Bella of this.

Bella carried on with her mutterings until they were done cleaning. Afterward, Edward pretended to leave and Bella went upstairs, knowing Edward would be there waiting for her.

As soon as the door was closed, Bella jumped on Edward who was lying on the bed. She pressed her lips to his, grateful they finally were having some alone time.

"I've been dying to do that all day," Bella smiled.

"Me too," Edward smiled back as he rolled then over so he was on top. Soon enough Edward's shirt found itself on the floor while Bella's was unbuttoned.

Edward slipped his lips to her neck while his hands found themselves grazing her belt.

"Edward…stop."

"Mmm," Edward mumbled as he began to undo the belt.

_Fucking stop it!_

Edward immediately halted and sat up, "What?"

…_can't ever do anything my way unless I ask a million times._

"That's not true!" Edward snarled, "Over half of the time I let you get your way even if I don't agree I – "

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Bella asked wide-eyed.

Edward opened his mouth to respond until Bella unknowingly interrupted again.

_What the hell is going on? Why wouldn't he listen? Maybe all he wants is to get in my – _

"For the millionth time! I'm not with you just so I can have sex with you. You know I – "

"_How_ did you know what I was thinking?"

It finally hit Edward, she hadn't spoken those words. He wasn't meant to have heard what she was saying, "Bella…I can hear everything you're saying," Edward said quietly astounded, "Well more like screaming."

"How…how can you hear me?" She asked truly perplexed, "Screaming? Wouldn't have to if you would just listen to what I said the first time!" she hissed as they both put their shirts on correctly.

"I don't know how I can hear you…I can't…I don't understand – " Edward stumbled over his own sentences as out of nowhere, all of Bella's thought attacked his mind. It was hard to believe, but it physically made his head ache.

"Bella…you're thinking so loud it hu –" Edward put his hand over his ears, uselessly as if it would stop all the thoughts from attacking his mind viciously.

"Ed…Edward are you okay?" Bella stepped over to him, concerned now. She had never seen him act this way before. He was actually breathing, extremely roughly panting as if he had been out for a marathon. His hands were clutched to his ears and he kept asking her to stop thinking so loud.

"Ed, Edward I'm not thinking anything!" She spouted, not knowing how to react. When she looked at him, she noticed his eyes had turned a shade of crimson. And before Bella could say anything to stop him, he jumped out of her window and ran.

Bella gasped loudly as she caught herself on the window sill…what the _hell_ had just happened?

…

Jacob lazily threw himself down on the floor next to Bella and with his back against the couch, "Ahh, okay what happened?"

Around ten, Bella had given a call to Jacob explaining partially what had happened. She had been upset enough to convince him to come round. They were sitting on the living room floor with all the lights turned off in the house except a couple of lamps. Jacob opened up several cans of soda, bags of fried chips, chocolates, and all the junk food imaginable and listened as Bella tried to explain through a mouthful of whipped cream.

"Wegrrh maggng aahht an e ook ings ohh ar…"

Jacob turned to look at Bella, "What the hell did you just say?"

Bella swallowed the whipped cream in her mouth before repeating clearly this time, "I said, we were making out and he took things a bit too far."

"Ohh…" Jacob immediately felt two emotions: protectiveness and confusion, "Umm…but haven't you two, you know…"

Bella looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Haven't you had sex? You've been together a while now…"

Bella put her tongue in her cheek, getting some remaining bits of cream there, and shook her head, "No…I want to wait until we get married."

"Oh."

"What? Oh what?"

"Nothing, I just assumed you guys had already screwed." Jacob popped a chocolate mint in his mouth.

"I mean…it's not like we have done _other_ stuff…it's just I don't want to do that yet."

Curiosity got the better of Jacob as he watched Bella chug down a root beer, "What have you done."

"You really want to know?" Bella asked skeptically.

"I asked, didn't I?"

Bella sighed deeply, "Okay, we've pretty much done everything except that."

"Everything?"

"Everything…okay not everything. He's never gone down on me but other than that, yes everything."

"Why everything except that?" Jacob reached for another drink and made a lot of noise with the multicolored wrappers of candy.

"He couldn't handle it…"

"Handle what?"

"The smell of my…you know."

Jacob's eyes went to the size of saucers and he dropped the drink he had been holding, "What?!"

"Agh! Jake, not my…my blood you idiot!" Bella blushed furiously as she handed Jake the drink he had dropped.

They burst out laughing, "So it doesn't smell like fish down there?"

"Jake! Stop being gross," Bella managed through a mouthful of Skittles.

"So you've sucked his dick?"

"Jake!" Bella flushed, "Why do you have to say it like that? I shouldn't have said anything," she sank down on the floor and covered her face with her hands in obvious mortification.

"Well, have you?" Bella blushed deeper, "Eww…so was it like sucking on ice?"

"Jake, stop! I didn't ask you to come here to talk about sex…I'm really worried about Edward. I've never seen him freak out…ever."

Jacob chewed on some marshmallows, "That's because that dude never shows any emotion. He's like a rock."

"That is not true, Jake," Bella defended as she drank her root beer.

"Actually now that I think about it, he seemed to come out of robot mode when he met Andrea…"

Bella's eyebrows arched, "What?"

Jacob explained how they had met at the mall, "He probably heard us thinking about things he didn't want to know," he chuckled at the thought of Edward's queasiness that day.

"Wait…you and Andrea," Bella paused, she didn't want to assume.

"Fucked?" Jacob supplied.

"Well…yeah."

"Yep," he stated simply as if it were no big deal. But to him it wasn't a big deal. At all.

"Seriously?" Did this mean he had moved on? It did contradict his actions earlier that day in the grocery store.

"In every sense of the word."

Bella watched Jacob, wondering how he could talk about sex so nonchalantly and casually as if it wasn't anything important, "So she's your girlfriend now?"

"She's a friend that happens to be a girl, yes."

"Smart," she threw a Skittle at him, "…I don't understand."

"Sex is sex, Bella. It doesn't always have to mean anything. Andrea's a cool girl, I like her a lot but she's not…" Jacob let his sentence die leaving them in an awkward silence.

Charlie had gone off to bed an hour ago, he had to go in early the next day even if was the weekend. The screen door on the back porch had been left open and sounds of nature could be heard, crickets, the wind, and an owl. Once rain started to fall and it could be heard falling on the roof, Jacob started to chuckle.

"What?" Bella turned to look at him.

"I know one thing is for sure…" he bit back a smile.

"What's that?"

"I am _never_ kissing you again."

This earned him a bowl of popcorn over his head.

…

I am not satisfied with this chapter but I really wanted to post something up for you guys. _Please _do review, reviews make me smile :)


	4. Stymie

**Author's Note: **I am soo sorry yet again about the wait for this. School is doing my head. I'll leave it there because I know you're rather be reading what's going to happen ;) Thank you SO much for the reviews, alerts, & favorites!

LikingIt: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this.  
Dragon_fly126: Thanks! Here's the next chapter :)

**Chapter Four  
**_Stymie_

Jacob took a deep breath as he spread his arms apart. The sun gleamed brightly on his face as it made one of its very rare appearances in Forks. With his eyes closed, he leaned his head back to take in the rare warmth, the scent in the air billowing and circling his body. He bent his knees slightly and before he knew it his clement body was being engulfed by icy cold water. It took a few moments to adjust to the new temperature and once he did, his brown eyes snapped open to accommodate their new surroundings.

Memories of learning to swim flashed in his mind. Everything was so simple then, that's why he came here to get away. If there were two things Jacob knew he was going it, it was definitely swimming and running. But sometimes he grew tired of running and that's when he would go to appreciate La Push beach. That is until he got out of the water, ready to climb back to the top of the cliff only to find Edward standing there.

He had on a simple gray t-shirt and black jeans and stood in the shade of the trees behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled walking towards him.

"Just...wondered around," Edward said casually trying to keep his eyes focused on Jacob's face.

"How do you just 'wonder around' and find yourself here? You're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"The treaty has been changed, _remember_?"

"You wanna help me with something?"

"What's that?" Edward was careful not to sound eager.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave. This is my territory and I'd like some peace and quiet."

"What were you just doing?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you to leave," Jacob bent over and picked up a towel he had left near the shade where Edward was standing.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

With his back to Edward, Jacob asked, "Tired of what?"

"Hating me?" Edward held back the bleakness that tried to creep out.

Jacob bit his lip and paused. Slowly, he turned around, looked Edward in the eye and cautiously said, "I…I don't hate you."

Edward took in those four words slowly, savoring them in a way, "…you don't?"

"No." He finished drying off and went to stand a couple of feet in front of Edward, "I just hate you have something I want. But I'm starting to realize it's a hopeless situation…"

"Then do you think we possibly to try get along…honestly?" Edward ignored what he said about Bella. He held out his hand.

Jacob stared at it and against his better judgment accepted it, "Okay."

Edward liked this. That with only a few words, things possibly were set in motion to resolve themselves. With Bella, it took hours and hours of discussion making things way more complicated than they actually were. This was nice. Simple but so complex at once.

They stood in an awkward silence, hearing the rushing waves clash violently below and the whistle of the wind around them.

Jacob cleared his throat, "I was cliff diving."

Edward snapped out of his daze. "What?"

"You asked what I was doing?"

"Oh right…I didn't know you were an adrenaline junkie."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Likewise."

Another pause, "Have you ever done it?"

"Cliff diving? No I never saw the point."

"The point is to _feel_ and not think for a few moments before you hit the water…try it." Jacob walked backwards back into the sun, the rays highlighting some drops of water the towel hadn't gotten.

Edward hesitated, "What? Right now? I'm hardly suited for swimming right now."

"You decided to go commando today?" Jacob's eyebrow's shot up.

"Ahh…what?"

"Cullen, if you haven't noticed I'm a guy – "

"My name is Edward," he interjected sternly.

"Whatever. Unless you're an alien, I'm assuming your junk looks a lot like mine…except slightly a lighter color and…wrinkly-ier."

"Wrinkly-ier? Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

They shared a small and awkward chuckle before Edward asked, "What's commando?"

…

Edward decided getting his underwear wet wasn't a good idea. And going 'commando', as Jacob had suggested, was an even worse idea. What had really shocked Edward was the Jacob had even suggested it. Then again he remembered that teenagers tended to change in front of one another constantly during their gym class in school, so it wouldn't be anything new for Jacob.

_But still – no but still nothing!_

He wouldn't let his mind go where it wanted. He currently found himself in the situation where hiding certain emotions had become very difficult. He and Jacob were standing on the edge of the cliff. Jacob was laughing at Edward's sparkling skin, "I feel like we should be listening to disco."

Edward retaliated by pushing the young wolf unexpectedly into the water and soon followed. It took Edward several seconds to hit the water gracefully and saw Jacob's legs dangling in the water.

Jacob saw Edward's head break the surface of the water, his expression half annoyed and half amused.

"What's with the face? I'm the one who just got pushed over a seventy-foot cliff."

"This is pointless. I didn't feel anything."

"You thought about it too much. Come on, let's climb back up. I'll teach you."

"Teach me what?" Edward asked apprehensively.

"How to fall."

They climbed back up and Edward returned to the very edge of the cliff.

"Okay, spread your arms out, close your eyes, and tilt your head back," Jacob instructed.

"This isn't going to work. I know how to jump from these distances, it's instinct now."

"Just shut up and do what I tell you."

"Yes sir."

"No that'd be you. Okay, your eyes are closed? Okay good." Jacob went and stepped behind Edward, "Relax your shoulders," Edward nearly jumped off when he felt Jacob's hands on his bare shoulders, "Take in the air, the smell of the salt, the humidity, take in everything. The warmth of the sun, the sound of the trees. You're not in your body anymore. Just fall." He whispered the last part, his breath tickling the back of Edward's neck.

He wasn't sure if he had jumped or if Jacob had pushed him but this time the first thing to enter the water were his arms, then his torso, and lastly his legs. It felt amazing. Exhilarating yet relaxing. Every thought in his mind had strayed as they were replaced by a silent rush of peacefulness. Yet he was still fully aware of the person next to him in the water.

…

The night had come and Edward and Jacob were down at the beach now, sitting on the sand with a fire burning brightly between them.

They weren't alone. Some of Jacob's friends had planned an outdoor rave and reluctantly, Jacob had invited Edward to stay. Their afternoon together had been...decent.

Jacob sat with a small green blanket around his bare shoulders and a bottle of vodka in one hand. He laughed at some of his friends attempting to dance. Edward just sat with his legs crossed looking at Jacob. Until Andrea and another dark haired girl came over.

"Jake, let's dance."

So Jacob got up and danced with her and left Andrea and Edward at the fire. Surprisingly, Jacob was an okay dancer. Not great but not anywhere near as awkward as Bella.

Edward frowned at himself. He really needed to stop comparing him to Bella.

"Vodka for your thoughts?"

Snapping back to reality, Edward turned to look see Andrea offering him a bottle, "No…no thanks I don't drink."

The fire crackled between them and they both sensed a type of tension as they watched the group of teenagers dancing.

"Okay…Edward, right?"

"Yeah."

"…not to be presumptuous or anything but I get the feeling you don't like me and I think it has something to do with Jacob…"

Edward's eyes turned to the size of plates, "Why…why do you say that? And I do not have a problem with you, I'm sorry I've given off that impression I – "

"Edward don't lie, I can see right through you," she sipped the vodka after her statement. She spoke calmly, as if the fact that Edward didn't like her didn't faze her a bit.

"Okay…it's not like that exactly…" he stuttered trying to tune out her thoughts, so they could have the conversation properly but she often thought before speaking.

…_needs to stop lying…_

"I'm not twelve. You have a thing for him, don't you?"

"WHAT?!" Edward nearly shouted baffled, "No! You have it all wrong –it's Bella – "

_No I have it right…you wouldn't have freaked out otherwise._

She was going to make it really hard to respond only to what she spoke not to what she thought, "Look, it's fine. Jacob is great I get what you could see in him – "

"Are you listening? I _don't_ have a…a…thing for – "

"I've seen the way you look at him."

"And how's that?" Edward asked austerely as he tried to control his shaking hands.

She confidently said, "With hunger. You look at him like you're hungry."

Edward stared at her, astounded. He really needed to stop underestimating humans. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm not gay – "

"Didn't say you were – "

"I'm with Bella," he continued, "I'm going to marry her. She's the one I'm going to be with."

"Funny, I haven't heard you say anything about loving her. You said she's the one you're going to be with – not the one you _want_ to be with. Not that you _want_ to marry her," a knowing glint flashed in Andrea's eyes.

"Why are you trying to push me on your boyfriend?" Edward questioned.

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not trying to push you on him. I wanted to know what was bothering you about me and now I know."

"Then why are we talking about how I may or may not feel about Jacob?"

"Because I can't stand lies. And you were about to spill lies. So I stopped you," she sipped the last bit of vodka in the clear glass bottle and stood up. She put her hand out, "Come on, Edward, let's dance."

"I don't dance to this kind of music."

"There's a first time for everything."

Reluctantly, he got up and headed towards everyone else. It took him a while to get it, but soon he picked up how to dance to electronic music and it was more fun than having Bella trip all over his feet. Edward looked to his left and saw Jacob jumping and dancing to the music with a girl. He had never seen Jacob smiling or laughing this much, so obviously enjoying himself.

Late morning approached and they were finally beginning to go home. Two in the morning, and Jacob had gone from drunk to wasted to buzzed, the alcohol started to wear off but not completely. Once the last stragglers left, Andrea told Edward of a short cut through the forest to get Jacob home.

"I don't need a babysitter! Especially this old dude," Jacob protested.

"Jake, he's only two years older than you," Andrea chuckled.

"Actually –"

Edward quickly interjected, "I'm not babysitting. Just making sure you make it home safely. You had a lot to drink."

Eventually they made their way into the woods and were on their way to Jacob's house. If it hadn't been for the luminous full moon above the sky, both boys would have been almost blinded in the dark. Edward noticed this part of the forest was very wet, with crickets chirping in the background as he and Jacob made their way in the humidity.

In what seemed to be the middle of the forest, came a clearing with a pond between it and the other side of the forest. Over the pond was a stone bridge connecting both sides. Below the bridge, the green/black water reflected the large moon above.

They made their way over the bridge at an achingly slow pace because Jake was on the verge of either vomiting or falling asleep – he couldn't tell which.

Jacob stopped at the center of the bridge and leaned against the thick stone railing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, wishing nothing more than to be able to magically be in his bed.

"You okay?" Edward broke the surprisingly comfortable silence.

With his eyes closed, Jacob smiled, "Yeah I just think I over did it a bit tonight…"

"I've…I've never seen you like that," Edward said leaning against the bridge on the opposite side of Jacob.

"You mean having fun?"

"Yes…"

"Things are too tense when it's you, me, and Bella."

"So when it's just you and me…it's less?" the vampire asked, almost hopefully.

"We both know that's not what I meant," Jacob said through another smile.

Had he opened his eyes, he would have noticed Edward quietly stepping closer to him.

"Then I don't understand…what was different about tonight?" Another step.

"I decided to give you a chance…" and another, "and drank a bit too much," he added with a chuckle.

Edward now stood a mere two inches away from the younger boy. His hair, which was growing back, was partially stuck to his face from sweating. His facial expression and body more relaxed than Edward had ever seen it. And his scent. Oh god his scent. Edward couldn't put his finger on it but it smelled so good it took everything not to ravish in it. At some point his scent had stopped being horrendous and had become Edward's new fixation.

Edward closed the last bit of remaining distance between them as he put his hand on Jacob's jaw and pressed their lips together. Edward could have sworn Jacob kissed back, maybe it was wishful thinking, but it wasn't long before Jacob registered what was happening. He dug his nails into Edward's shoulders forcefully, cutting both the shirt and skin beneath before hissing out, "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He pushed Edward back harshly, rage filling his eyes.

The older boy stood bewildered at himself…what had he just done? What in world had made him think Jacob was drunk enough not to realize what he had done? Edward gulped, not sure how to respond or even if to respond at all.

"Cullen! What the _fuck_?" Jacob shouted angrily.

He didn't want to be a coward, but it was too much too soon. So instead of answering, Edward ran.

…

Jacob rolled over jadedly on his bed. He felt a gross and grimy mess all over his body. Yeah, he over did it. And what the hell had Edward fucking Cullen been thinking? Jacob groaned loudly as he remembered the kiss.

He pushed it out of his mind as he prepared for the day. Showering, brushing his teeth, it all never felt so good. Jacob's mood started to lift around eight until he remembered he had agreed to meet up with Bella to go eat. And sure enough, minutes later Jacob received a text reminding him. He prayed Cullen wouldn't be there.

But of course that was way too much to ask for. A couple of hours later, he found himself sitting on a booth across victim number one and pedo. Jacob was victim number two. Even the normally lovely-dovey-yet-somehow-angsty couple seemed tense. Had Edward told her?

_No…he wouldn't….would he?_

Jacob took the opportunity to ask when Bella went to use the restroom, "What's wrong with you two today?"

"That doesn't concern you," Edward spat sternly as he rubbed his temples.

"If it's about the fucked up shit you did last night, then yeah it kinda does," Jacob spat back just as harshly.

"Just…forget it. It was a weird mistake. Let it go – "

"You expect me not to tell her? You're –"

"That's _exactly_ what I expect you to do," Edward said in an angry and dangerous whisper.

Jacob didn't have time to react or respond as a waitress came to ask if they needed anything and Edward suddenly decided he want to 'eat'. Clearly, he didn't want to discuss the issue. By the time he got done ordering, Bella had gotten back to the table.

…

A few hours later Edward lay on his floor, staring at the ceiling. How could he have been so irrational and impulsive the previous night? He wasn't rash! He always planned things out, approached them cautiously, and most of all considered the consequences.

But no, the night before, all that flew out the window when it had been him and Jacob alone on the bridge. It had just been them two and the surrounding forest, nothing could possibly get in the way. Except for each other. And that's exactly what happened.

He let the sight of Jacob letting his guard down lure him in. When he had approached Jacob, it had almost felt like a magnetic pull. His limbs had had a mind of their own.

He sighed exasperated from over analyzing a moment that had only last a mere twenty seconds. Yes somewhere in the back of his mind, he had counted. It was then when he heard the door ring. Lazily he got up to answer.

…

A/N: Gahhh lame! I'm sorry the last couple of scenes were very choppy but more will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you guys were at least mildly entertained. Please do review, I've been have a rough couple of weeks and reviews would make me smile :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Concede

Before you throw rocks at me, I have an explanation. Several months ago **my computer was stolen along with a bunch of my fanfiction and original story files. **I was overwhelmed because they had also taken some of my schoolwork and I've spent most of the last few month rewriting some of my original stuff, it was just more important to me than fanfiction at the moment. I'm really sorry that you guys had to wait so long, it wasn't my intention to take that long but then college started. I finally had the time to start rewriting Delicate. So if you're still interested please read, review, & hopefully enjoy :)

**Chapter 5**  
_Concede _

Edward traced a long, cold finger on the spine of Jacob's naked back. The younger boy laid on his stomach, facing away from Edward, pretending to be asleep.

"How did that happen…" Edward said aloud to himself. Immediately he felt the (much) younger boy squirm, "Hey…you're awake?" he questioned softly.

Jacob snapped his eyes open to stare out the window in Edward's room. They were sprawled out on the carpet floor, with only a white thin blanket Edward had managed to find in the depths of his closet covering their lower bodies.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Jacob clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly again, a mere tear leaking out. _How the hell did he let this happen? _He had been doing so well. Even he had believed in his own farce. He felt a large lump form in his throat as flashbacks of what had just happened scattered in his mind.

…

_Edward opened the door only to welcome both Jacob's fists to connect harshly with his chest, "You!" Jacob bellowed as he let himself in._

"_Yes, you may come in," Edward said bewildered as he closed the front door and turned to look at Jacob, who was fuming._

"_You've…you've thrown it all…it just doesn't make sense!" Jacob paced the floor in front of Edward, pulling at his black beanie, as he tried to form coherent sentences to explain. The thing was though, he didn't want to explain. He just wanted to…he wanted to punch…hit…hurt Edward._

"_You need to calm down," Edward stated as Jacob continued to pace in front of the staircase that lead to the rooms._

_Jacob grabbed a glass eagle decorative item that had been on the wall and threw it at Edward who easily dodged it. The bird shattered loudly on the marble floor, "Have you lost it?" the vampire asked wide-eyed as another random object came flying his way, "Stop it, Jacob! Stop acting like a maniac and explain yourself!" _

"_Stop it! Stop telling me what to do…you just don't fucking get it. I was going to make it work! I was going to figure it out," Jacob spat out desperately has he clutched his head in frustration._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Edward finally bellowed as adrenaline began to kick in._

"_I could have controlled it if you just hadn't done that!" Jacob's eyes were dry but he sounded close to tears, "You ruined it…you…" Jacob trailed off yet again. He wanted to tell Edward so bad what he had done. Reprimand him for but he couldn't. He couldn't let him win just yet, the younger boy needed that last bit of possible control. He breathed heavily and was just about to spout a string of insults when he looked at Edward, who was staring calmly back at him, "What?"_

"_If I hadn't done what?" he asked just above a whisper._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"_N-nothing…if-if…you…just…" Jacob stumbled, his thoughts racing to find a false explanation._

"_If I hadn't done what?" Edward repeated but loud and clear this time, taking a couple of cautious steps from the door toward the staircase._

_Anything. Think of anything._

"_S-stayed out of my way…," Jacob stuttered as he noticed Edward's intent on closing the distance between them._

"_All this because of that?" Edward almost smirked, his confidence growing._

"_You should have just stayed gone when you first left Bella. You should've never come back!"_

_Edward held back a small smile, "Jacob…if I hadn't done what?"_

"_I just told you!" Jacob growled in frustration._

_He did smile this time simply stating, "Liar." _

_He now stood a mere foot from Jacob. He was too close. Too close for Jacob's comfort, so he did the only thing that came to his mind: punched Edward square in the face. Edward growled, not in pain – he had barely felt it, and his eyes instantly changed color. He felt the impatience grow steadily as he asked the same question again and again, "If I hadn't done what?"_

"_Shut up!" Jacob shouted as he raised a fist yet again but this time Edward easily caught it and used it to bring himself and Jacob face to face. _

_Either hand clutched either side of Jacob's green raincoat. Their foreheads were just inches apart as Edward shook Jacob to look him in the eye, "If I hadn't done what?" He had never seen Jacob so vulnerable as in that very moment. The teenager finally looked Edward in the eye with a look that almost begged Edward to stop asking for a response. Their heavy breathing mingled as Jacob finally peeped out, "This."_

_Edward crushed his lips onto Jacob's. Jacob's heat immediately began to flood into Edward and there just wasn't an imaginable way he'd get enough. His burning desire for the younger boy only intensified as he probed his tongue in causing Jacob to moan in response._

_And then everything became a blur. It was too fast. Too hot. Too much. But at the same time not nearly enough._

_Edward pushed Jacob toward the staircase only to cause them to trip over one another's feet and fall with a loud thud onto the stairs. It was uncomfortable for sheer seconds until Edward pulled Jacob up and in a flash they were in front of Edward's bedroom door._

_Jacob didn't wait for Edward to open the door, instead he roughly launched himself onto the older boy causing him to back into and break down the door. Edward landed with his back on the door and with Jacob straddling him. Their hands had grown minds of their own, they were everywhere. Jacob slipped his warm lips to Edwards neck, earning gasps from the body below. Large hands made their way up the inside of Jacob's shirt and eventually those same hands ripped the shirt off impatiently. _

_They rolled over one another, pulled each other up, both fighting for dominance but neither winning outright. They stumbled in Edward's room, knocking over several stacks of books making a messy trail of clothes. As they started to make contact with bare skin, they both shivered and shuddered at the differences between their body temperatures._

_If any of the other Cullens had been around, they would have been able to hear the groans, whimpers, and moans a mile away._

…

Jacob cleared his throat as discreetly as possible, "How long have I been asleep?"

He felt Edward's icy breath on his left shoulder when he answered, "A couple of hours…"

"Your family…"

"They've been out most of the day. Not supposed to come back until late," Edward placed a kiss on the warm shoulder before smiling, "How are you feeling?"

Jacob swallowed thickly, "…what's the song?"

"What?"

"The song playing…what is it?"

He referred to the soft music he could hear playing around the room. The volume was just barely loud enough to be heard, Edward must have turned it on while he'd been asleep.

"Um…," Edward furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change of subject, "It's The Rock and The Tide. Joshua Radin."

"It's nice…" Jacob spoke absentmindedly, still lying on his side parallel to Edward's body.

"I thought you only listened to weird rock music about pornography," Edward said with a smile.

If his back hadn't been to Edward, he would have seen a very small smile form on Jacob's face. Edward ignored the fact that Jacob tensed up immediately after he put his arm around his waist, "You didn't answer my question…how are you feeling?"

There was a long pause before Jacob finally said, "Cold."

Edward chuckled, "That would be because of me."

Jacob pretended to go with it and chuckled along, "Do you have a shirt I could wear?" he asked looking at his dark blue shirt that lay ripped to shreds a few feet away.

"Yeah…just a second." Edward stood pulling on his underclothes and the jeans he had been wearing earlier. He walked to the opposite side of his room and with a jolt realized he was about to see Jacob wearing _his_ clothes. Strangely enough, the small excitement of this didn't scare him, in fact he welcomed it. He couldn't explain how or why but everything that had happened that afternoon felt so right.

Just as he had chosen a shirt, Edward heard glass shatter. Quickly, he went back to the other side of the room only to see that Jacob had taken off in his wolf form and broken his window in the process.

The vampire slumped against his wall before feeling adrenaline surge through him, causing him to take out his frustrations on his wall.

"FUCK!" he yelled out uncharacteristically. If he hadn't been so caught up with Jacob leaving, he would've heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Within seconds Rosalie stood at Edward's door frame.

Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced at the door which still was on the floor, the knocked over book stacks, the ripped shirt, Edward's half-nakedness, and scrunched her nose in disgusted, "What the hell happened here?"

…

A pile of orange, red, and green leaves covered Jacob's upper body, his legs stuck out awkwardly. He was in his backyard on the muddy ground with leaves Andrea had thrown all over him covering his shame.

The day was like every other – dreary and raining. This had both teens in raincoats and boots mainly since Jacob felt a need to be outdoors. Being cooped up in his small bedroom had almost driven him insane the past couple of days.

"Okay!" Andrea shouted as she bent over to reach into the pile of leave to locate Jacob's hands. When she did, she pulled him into a sitting position and tried not to laugh at the deadpanned reluctance on his face, "So are you finally going to tell me what happened? Or should I go back inside, wait another hour, and try again?"

Plainly, he said, "I had sex with Edward."

Andrea stared at him for a brief moment before she burst into a loud and hysterically laughter, falling backwards onto the mud. Jacob watched her face go from a light brown to a bright red and it wasn't until she sat up and saw the serious look on his face when hers dropped to an immediate frown, "Oh, you're serious?"

And then both of them burst into fits of giggles. Anyone looking in would've thought they were mad but the irony was just too much for either of them to take, "Oh wow…that's um…wow," Andrea squeaked through laughter, "Imagine you went from thinking he's fucking crazy to, you know, actually fucking him."

Jacob grabbed a handful of leaves and threw them at her, "Shut the fuck up!" Which had then rolling all over again.

Rain began to fall and they both just lay there, letting the water fall collectively around and on them. There was silence for a while. That's something Jacob was growing to love about Andrea, she didn't need all the details. She listened and didn't push for more. Even though sometimes Jacob wished she would push for more. He wanted to find someone to help him make sense of it all.

Andrea cleared her throat, "So you and Cullen? You know that's insane, right?" She looked over to him, "I mean that just gives a completely new meaning to hate sex."

…

AN: I'm sorry about the length and awkwardness of it all. This is the first chapter I had to start completely fresh and I had forgotten how I had outlined it. I know it's a bit all over the place and doesn't make sense in some places but it will make sense in future chapters. Please excuse errors.


End file.
